You'll be a cactus when you grow up
by Littlewolfdemon
Summary: One-shot! Joey apparently has facial hair! :P And Yami finds it annoying. NO PAIRINGS! :


Chi: Hey you all! This is my first one-shot! :D I got this from something my brother said to my dad when my bro was little! Lol. I couldn't resist doing this! Hope you like it!

Yami: *Has a very upset and embarrassed face on* They better... No flames.. Please?

* * *

><p>Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou had just collect all their locator cards during battle city. "Well, we'd better look an' see where 'dis tournament is gonna take place! Huh, Yuge." Joey then proceeded to grab Yugi's (it was actually Yami... :P) head and rub his fist hard into Yugi's skull. "Gyaa! Joey!" Yami protested and tried to wiggle free of Joey's grip around his neck, but to no succession. "This time I'll really beat 'dat Kaiba! Then he'll be sorry!" Joey dreamed of a fantasy that was never to happen. It consisted of Kaiba laying on the ground begging for mercy. 'Admit 'dat I'm superior to you in every way! Then Maybe I'll go easy on 'ya!' Joey smirked 'No please! Your better than I am!' Kaiba cried and ran away in tears. Now that was a fantasy that Joey would enjoy.<p>

Yami had managed to wriggle and squirm his way out of Joey's arm lock, causing Joey to fall back into reality. Joey blinked for a couple of seconds, hoping that this right now was the fantasy and not the real fantasy. Once coming to conclusion that his fantasy wasn't real, he turned to Yami who was rubbing his head in pain. "Oh, sorry Yuge! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Joey looked sympathetic, but Yami could tell from the look in Joey's eyes that Joey was more upset about his 'dream' -if you could call it that- being nothing more then in his own mind.

At that moment, a man rushing past the two shoved Joey hard. Joey tried to catch himself by grabbing Yami's arm. But Yugi's body was weak and couldn't support the weight of himself and Joey at the same time. They came tumbling down onto the cold hard concrete road. Joey was sprawled out on top of Yami, and Yami couldn't breathe. Joey's weight was crushing his lungs, and worst of all, he wasn't strong enough to get Joey up off of him. Since he couldn't breathe he couldn't talk, he couldn't tell Joey to get up. Thankfully, Joey got up pretty fast to see who knocked him over.

"'Ay! 'Ya big jerk! Watch where 'ya goin'!" Joey hollered after the man. Yami gasped for air and and his was as red as a cherry. Joey looked down to see the panting Yami and was alarmed at the the sight. "Yugi! Are you alright? Aw, man! I'm so sorry!" Joey pleaded for forgiveness. Greatly for him, Yami was quik to forgive him in one favor. "Yea? And what's 'dat?" Joey questioned. "Could you please get off of me." Yami said as more of a demand than a question but Joey understood (and kind of freaked out a bit because he thought Yami was being crushed into pieces underneath him.) "Gyaa! Sorry Yuge! I'm guess I wasn't payin' attenion!" Stated Joey in Panic.

After a forgiveness festival (joke), They two friend began walked once again. They were heading home because it was dark and cold. Rubbing his own cheek, Yami said, "Joey, you need to shave. Your face is prickly." Remembering back to Yami falling, Joey thought his face must of landed on Yami's cheek. "Is that so? But maybe I want a a beard, or even a mustache!" Now Joey was scheming a plan for getting girls. He though that if he could grow a mustache, girls would like him. After a moment of silence, Yami made a comment that was so interesting and strange, that Joey instantly know that he had been speaking to the Pharaoh the whole time. What Yami siad was this, "You are going to be a cactus when you grow up."

The next morning, Yugi woke up and got dressed for another battle city day. Although he had all the locator cards, he found it fun to watch the other contestants duel. Going down stairs, Yugi's grandpa stopped him and asked to go check on Joey. Joey had apparently spent the night at Yugi's house. Yugi walked in the living room and saw a blanket on the side of the couch just barely hanging on. He headed over to cover Joey back up or to wake him up, Yugi wasn't quite sure at the moment. The spirit of the Pharaoh appeared next to Yugi. "What are you doing Pharaoh?" Yugi asked suspiciously. "I just want to see how face his beard and mustache are growing..." Yami teased. Yugi didn't get it but he was sure that it was an inside joke between the Pharaoh and Joey, so he didn't ask.

Yugi wondered over towards the couch where the blanket was. Where Joey should have been, was instead... A Cactus! Yugi was confused at first, but when he felt a wave of fear rush over his partner, the Pharaoh, he knew something was wrong. Yugi was about to ask when the Pharaoh jumped backwards and if he wasn't in spirit form, he would have broken the TV, but instead he went right through it. "GYAAA! I KNEW! JOEY GRE UP! HE DID!" The Pharaoh screamed in horror. Even more confused Yugi was almost screaming himslef. "Pharaoh? What do you mean Joey grew up? This is a cactus! Not Joey!" Yami was even more startled to hear Yugi confirmed that it was indeed, a cactus.

Yugi heard a little snicker coming from the closet in the living room. He silenced Yami with a motion of his hand. Yami too heard the snickering. They stared at the closet intently. Yugi began tip toeing over to the closet. He reached for the handle, and at this time the snickering had stopped and it was quiet. Yami was beside Yugi looking around the room, then his eyes settled back to the closet. Yugi grabbed the handle and slammed the door open. There sat Joey, trying his hardest to stop himself from laughing. "Gyaa!" Exclaimed Yami in relief. "What are you doing in our closet?" Yugi pondered out loud. "I was just wanting to see the Pharaoh's reaction. Too bad for me, I guess you were talking to him while he was in spirit form." Joey explained. "Oh, the pharaoh was frightened. It was quite scary actually. But now, I think it's rather silly!" Yugi began to laugh. Soon all of them were laughing. Yami took over the body that Yugi and himself shared and said, "Oh Joey, You'll never grow up!"

* * *

><p>Chi: HA! In your face Joey! I said I could do one-shoots! :D And I did!<p>

Joey:...

Yami: Thanks for reading! Bye! ^^


End file.
